


Profundity

by graven_abiogenesis



Series: Profundity [1]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graven_abiogenesis/pseuds/graven_abiogenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes the smallest meetings can catapult your life down a different path, kicking and screaming. And you may not be the only one dragged away from placid routine. DoumekixWatanuki drabble collection; no set word count for chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ::inquisition

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Not mine, not mine~!

**_::inquisition_ **

"Excuse me?" a voice called, rather timidly, from the entry hall. "Is anyone here?"

It's a customer.

Watanuki set Yuuko's pipe on the side table and rose to meet his new customer, elaborate kimono sweeping across the floor like a sweep of bright ink. Doumeki followed silently, leaving his sake cup behind.

"Welcome. You have a wish, correct?"

She blinked, shifting her weight skittishly. "A wish?"

"Yes. You see, you came to this shop for a reason. This placed does not appear to those who do not have need of its services. Everything in this world is ruled by hitsuzen..."

**Posted:** September 8, 2013

**Word Count:** 100


	2. ::unforeseen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own. Pssh, doing four peoples' work at once? Not a snowball's chance in hell, dude.

It was mystifying, the way Watnuki always knew what to say to his customers. He enchanted them, led them in, assuaged their deepest fears without either of them realizing it—and in return, they gratefully told him everything; wishes, dreams, secrets. He knew their stories and their flaws before they even met.

Doumeki watched in fascination as the scene unfolded before him yet again.

She was seventeen, went to their old high school; she was a junior with good grades despite a tendency to be distracted. Her name was Kagami Ito; she was a lesser-known mangaka who wrote under an alias, she had a dog, she had just broken up with her boyfriend of two and a half years, and she was trying to decide whether or not to study music in college. And...

"A-a wish? I don't...I can't think of anything like that."

Doumeki blinked.

Well, that was new.

 **Originally posted:** September 8, 2013

 **Word Count:** 150


	3. ::intrigue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the OC (who's just there to start things off, btw, so please no pitchforks) and the rabid plot bunny, which I ate.

Watanuki almost inhaled his tea (much to Doumeki's amusement).

_She doesn't know?!_

That was very odd. Just about everyone who entered the shop knew at least vaguely that they were missing something or wanted something, or they wanted secrets buried, and the shop's magic pulled it out of them as they spoke dazedly.

But this girl had absolutely _no_ clue what her wish was...?

She wasn't lying, that much was obvious, so that was out. She still looked ready to bolt, though, which was unusual too. Most customers weren't totally lucid. Perhaps...an exchange of information was in order?

She canted her head to the side, considering, then shrugged. "A wish...? The only thing I could think of would be maybe inspiration or something for my writing, but I've already planned everything out and it's not really a huge deal. Or maybe deciding my major, but I have a feeling that I'll choose to study music in America anyway, so..."

"Stories, huh?" Doumeki muttered. In spite of having his visit with Watanuki interrupted, he was still content. This was _interesting._

"Watanuki. Why don't we...?"

"Yes. So, Kagami-chan, would you like to hear my story?"

She smiled shyly. "Sure..."

"Well then. Maybe twenty years ago, a child was born. This boy was different, because he could see things no one else could..."

 **Originally posted:** September 8, 2013

 **Word Count:** 220


	4. ::skepticality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Nahhhhh...not that brilliant, sorry.

"Monsters?" she asked dubiously.

"Monsters," he affirmed, and Doumeki nodded as well.

"What, like the big furry kind with too many claws and teeth and things?"

"Well, no, actually. More along the lines of amorphous jelly blobs with too many eyes and/or noxious smoke. You know, spirits, apparitions, that sort of thing."

She blinked, bemused. "...Oh. That...doesn't sound very fun."

"It wasn't," Doumeki muttered. "He was always getting into trouble."

"Hey!" Watanuki yelped, and smacked him with a conveniently placed dictionary. "Don't go making me look incompetent in front of my customers, you oaf!"

Watanuki didn't notice, but Doumeki watched with interest as Kagami choked back a snorting laugh and hid a smile behind the rim of her teacup.

_Maybe she just needs to see a story, not write one._

**Originally posted:** September 8, 2013

 **Word Count:** 130

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding to this fairly regularly, most likely whenever I get the chance. Have fun reading? And as always, thank you for taking the time TO read. Please review?


End file.
